


Jury of Stones and Sky

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis Del Mar flees up Brokeback Mountain to try & make sense of what happened in the tent with Jack Twist .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jury of Stones and Sky

Ennis Del Mar saddling the mare. Trying not to think about Jack Twist warm in the tent. Failing.

_Gotta leave camp before Jack wakes up. Shit, here he is. Load shotgun. Goin'. Nothin' to say._

...

Ennis numb. Escaping high up the mountain. Dazed, cold sweat.

_Why'd me 'n' Jack do that? We ain't queers._

...

Bleak wind whistling. Slow hooves crunching over rocks. Jury of stones and sky.

_Can't face sheep yet. Need time to think._

...

Avenging clouds gathering. Dog barking! Galloping. Sheep. Guts ripped out. Hollow. Raw. Exposed for the flesh it is. No hiding from nature and it's wild justice.

_Should have slept in the pup tent, close to the woollies. Instead of sleeping with a man._

...

Earl and Rich. Tough old birds. Joke of the town. Nobody's business but theirs.

_Temptation! Took the opportunity. I'm a sinner now. Daddy'd kill me if he weren't dead already. Poor ol' Earl mutilated in that irrigation ditch. Daddy smirking at the tire iron lyin' there._

...

Scared.

_Wanna lie with Jack again. Closer. Kiss him. What's going on? I ain't no queer or emotional woman. Why's my heart thumpin' like this?_

_..._

Kill damn coyote that got that sheep.

_Never felt nothin' so right as with Jack. If I'd been sober... No._ _Can't happen again._

...

Force of nature.

_Damn you Jack fuckin' Twist and this thing that takes hold of me when I think of you._ _Sin and sheep and Alma be damned... I'm doing that again._

...

Coyote dead. Staked.

_Sheep'll be safe tonight._

...

Looking for Jack.

_One shot thing goin' on here. No tire irons up here on Brokeback Mountain._


End file.
